Bevel gears are utilized in vehicular, equipment, and other like applications. Among known bevel gears are helical bevel gears, spiral bevel gears, hypoid bevel gears and the like. Spiral bevel gears and hypoid bevel gears alike are typically manufactured by generating the tooth profile, for example, by cutting, milling, hobbing, or forming, e.g., by forging. Bevel gear tooth profiles are most commonly generated by using CNC gear cutting machines, special cutters, and complex programming strategies.